elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mjoll the Lioness
Mjoll the Lioness is a Nord in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. She has traveled Tamriel extensively and claims to be as experienced and well traveled as one can be. She and Aerin may be found in the Bee and Barb inn or wandering around the city. Personality Mjoll is a kindly, though intimidating, person. She gains the most pleasure simply by doing the right thing and earning people's trust rather than by earning any material reward. She strongly dislikes the Thieves Guild and the Black-Briar Family. When traveling with Mjoll as a follower, she tell stories about her past as an adventurer, saying: "When I was a child, my village was burned to the ground by bandits. Do you know I actually saw one laugh as he ran my brother through...My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps as a hunter, but I set my aspirations a bit higher. He never complained... I miss him. I've never been a sellsword... Never traded my skills for pay. I've always adventured on my own terms." Background In one of her most recent endeavors, she was nearly killed by a Dwarven Centurion in the ruins she was exploring. It was only by her skill and persistence that she was able to escape. Barely alive, she was saved by Aerin who then brought her back to Riften and nursed her back to health. While she recovered, he revealed to her the corruption that plagued Riften. To return the favor, she has sworn to do whatever it takes to rid Riften of the criminals and misers. To her disappointment, progress in that regard is slow. The city has to want to save itself before she can save it. Interactions Retrieve Grimsever When the Dragonborn first meets her in Riften, she speaks about losing her sword, Grimsever. The Dragonborn can recruit Mjoll as a follower and potential spouse after finding it for her in Retrieve Grimsever. To receive Mjoll's quest, the Dragonborn must be at least level 14 and Mjoll must like them. The easiest way to gain her favor is to simply agree with her that the Thieves Guild in Riften is evil. Alternatively, Mjoll's favor can be gained by performing favors for citizens of Riften. Marriage If the Dragonborn marries her with an Amulet of Mara, beyond the quest's completion, she has the option of moving in with her spouse. Regardless, she opens a shop where goods and be sold and purchased. She shares daily profits with spouses, which start at 100 and increase by 100 daily. Uncollected profits stack and can be collected at any time. Mjoll's residence is Aerin's House. She continues to live there unless instructed otherwise. Aerin follows her to her spouse's residence, if she moves. Rebuilding the Blades Mjoll may be recruited into the Blades, but Aerin will follow her to Sky Haven Temple. When engaging in a battle with a dragon alongside the Blades, Aerin follows and attempts to slay the dragon with his dagger. This usually results in his death. If married to Mjoll when recruited when told to go back to the designated home she goes to the temple but says she's going back to Riften. Equipment By default, Mjoll uses a Hunting Bow and Steel Battleaxe to fight. If Mjoll is given magic staves, she will use them as her preferred weapons for striking at a distance. She can double-wield staves and is very quick and accurate both against targets on the ground and against flying dragons. However, she cannot recharge the staves herself; the Dragonborn must take them back, recharge them, and give them back to her. Her default armor is Banded Iron Armor, with Iron Gauntlets and Iron Boots. Trivia staves.]] *Her name is pronounced "ME-YOL", but some people in-game pronounce it as "ME-JOL." *Mjoll is an essential NPC and cannot be killed by other NPCs or by the player, increasing her value as a follower. This makes her useful as "cannon fodder" against enemies like Dwarven Centurions and mammoths. *Mjoll cannot be sacrificed at Sacellum of Boethiah for the quest "Boethiah's Calling". *She is interested in Dwarven architecture. *Earning a bounty in Riften while Mjoll is a follower results in her leaving the Dragonborn's services. Bugs * If Mjoll is married, she does not equip any rings at first. If a ring is left in her inventory, she may equip it after a while. Possibly the wedding ring registers as worn even when it's taken from her. *If married and living anywhere but Riften, when dismissed as a follower, she says she is going back to Riften. But she doesn't actually leave. *Mjoll's "shopkeeper" function may fail to work. * Mjoll may refuse to use a bow other than her hunting bow. If a better bow is left in her inventory she will still equip it, but will revert to her hunting bow when combat starts. * In Hjerim, Mjoll may start an argument with Calder (the Dragonborn's housecarl after Becoming Thane of Windhelm) resulting in a fight. Neither can kill the other. *It is possible that the quest to get Grimsever may never come up. Appearances * ru:Мьол Львица Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters